The Scriptures
How It Began There was only him... All. All said let there be 3 realms. And so the realms were created. He named the realms Mianite, Nether, and the realm of The End. Then he said let their be 100 beings to divide my power. So there were. He then called the beings "Gods". All then gave 3 of the 100 gods the power of 400 times the average god to rule over each of the realms he has created. He then made creatures to roam the 3 realms. With the last of All's power he then made it so he could connect each of the realms together. All expecting to die after having no more energy doubted himself and had more left over. So then All decided to attempt to create a 4th realm. But then failed and couldn't complete it, so instead made the 4th realm divide to the three realms having some part of realm in each of the three realms. So instead called it the "Lands of Chaos". Then he attempted to make to make 1 new god to control the the lands of chaos but then created a god that was 1000 times stronger than an average god. Then died. Giving each god the power All intended for them to have. But it was what happened next that made the universe the way it is. What Had Become The three gods gave themselves names. The God that ruled over the realm of "Mianite" decided to name himself the same indicating that he and the land were one. The God that ruled over the realm of the "Nether" named himself "Dianite" to indicate that he was the opposite of the god "Mianite". And so the god that ruled over the realm of "The End" decided to name herself "Ianite" to indicate that she was neutral. The 97 gods lived in peace through the three realms and made children that grew and received their own types of powers. And had made children, and so on untill children had no powers and when dead wouldn't come back to life. So these children were known as "Humans". And the Humans lived in peace with the gods. Mianite and Dianite however were always in argument and having Ianite in the middle of it all, grew to be known as siblings and treated each other as so. Everything was how it needed to be... until the division of Ailnite. All's Legacy No one said he was perfect. He was just so bored of nothing that he died making the universe. So he made it how he saw fit. But what he didn't plan was loving himself. Each God was some part of All and he made the god of Beauty. And he made love with her making a child. And he wanted his child a king but died leaving him the Lands Of Chaos and only making him only 1000 times stronger than an average god. And he decided to name him Ailnite. But what All didn't know was that Ailnite was to powerful that his body couldn't take it so he was destructed and restructured into a force, just like All. Making him lose his physical form he was now only a voice that roamed through the realms. He saw and he learned how the universe worked. And he grew only hatred for what his father had left him. And he decided to make a new universe over the one his father had made. One in which he had all the power. Where he was KING. But his mind had made two visions of the future so he had been ripped apart into two forces . Darkness and Light. First on his list to a new world was to kill all of the gods. Ancient War